


Inconceivable

by hhertzof



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's an intellegent adult. How could she possibly have got herself into this situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivable

It wasn't fair.

One night with him. This wasn't part of the plan.

Sarah Jane had thought the nausea was a virus and had tested K-9 by giving him a blood sample. She wasn't expecting this.

"K-9, are you sure?"

"Affirmative, mistress, you are pregnant."

She'd never wanted children; her independence was too valuable.

Unplanned pregnancy was for teenagers, not women on the wrong side of 50. Starting menopause had given her a false sense of security and she'd assumed genetic incompatibility.

The Doctor's baby. Just when she'd decided to move on with her life. So much for that idea.


End file.
